In many situations, knowledge of the distance between two locations is important. A number of systems and methods have been developed to determine distance without taking physical measurements.
The present invention relates to distancing systems and methods that determine distance based on the propagation speed of a radio signal. In particular, for the purposes of the present invention the propagation speed of a radio signal can generally be considered a constant. Accordingly, by determining the amount of time that a signal takes to propagate from the first location to the second location, a value corresponding to the distance between the first and second locations can be calculated.
Situations in which the distance between two locations can be important include industrial settings, construction settings, object or individual tracking, and sport settings. The present invention is of particular significance when used to determine the distance between a golfer and a flag pin on a golf course, and that application will be described herein in detail. But it should be clear that the concepts of the present invention can be applied to other environments such those as described above. Accordingly, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.